Hope and Pray
by amaresu
Summary: Ken thinks about Daisuke


  
Author: amaresu   
Title: Hope and Pray   
Summary: This is told from Ken's point of view. About three-four years after the digidestined drift. Kensuke. Guess what? Daisuke ain't happy. Isn't that a shock? Ken and Daisuke are about 16-17 years old, you can figure out everyone else if you really want to.   
Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Without a miracle they never will be. Please don't sue.  
Author's note: Kudos and Sobe to pulsar for beta'ing.  
Rating: PG-13   
Archive: Yes, just please keep all headers intact.   
  
I got a call from them today. The digidestined. Well, from Hikari actually. She told me that there was some sort of new evil in the digiworld. They didn't really know what yet, just that it existed. After all, three new digidestined had been chosen. Iori's friends from what she told me. That surprised me, they were a little older than those normally chosen. She told me they thought it might be because this evil was worse than they've seen before. And as a side note to the conversation she asked if I knew where Daisuke was. I told her yes. She then asked me to tell him. Seems she just found out that his family had moved.  
  
So here I am. On the roof of my building looking at Daisuke. He's sitting by this overhang on the ledge. And judging from the needle and balloon laying next to him, high on heroin. Again. I don't know when he started using drugs, but I do know that the heroin is new. He told me the first time was three months ago.  
  
I won't be able to talk to him for awhile. He won't make sense tell he comes down. So I sit down, facing him, a couple of feet away from him. I want to cry at what's happened to my beautiful Daisuke.  
  
It had all really started when our job was done in the digital world. Leaving Veemon had been one of the hardest things I've ever seen him do. He cried for a week afterwards. Never in front of anyone but me. He said I could understand, what with me having to leave Wormmon behind as well.  
  
Then the digidestined had drifted. Or to put it bluntly, they'd stopped talking to me and Daisuke. It had hurt him. Despite everything, their neglect and verbal abuse, he'd thought of them as his friends. When they'd stopped talking to him in school, stopped even acknowledging him in the halls, he's almost committed suicide.  
  
I'd found him up here. Ready to jump. Seems I was the only one who talked to him anymore. Cared about him. It was that night that we'd gotten together. I don't really know if it was love or need that brought us together to begin with, but it was love that kept us together. Through everything. I love my Daisuke too much to ever leave him. No matter how much it hurts to see him destroying himself on those drugs.  
  
When I think about it, I figure he started the drugs around the time that the shunning had started. He never really stopped. Not for any length of time. He did try for me, once. But he turned back to them after his parents kicked him out.  
  
It had been an accident, them finding out about us. We'd been in the park and his mom had run across us. Seemed her work had been having a company picnic. She'd grabbed him and dragged him off. I tried to stop her, but Daisuke told me not to. It's times like this that I wish I hadn't listened to him. Or at least gone with them.  
  
He told me later of the fight. How Jun had tried to stand up for him. It hadn't done any good though. They'd kicked him out. They put their own son on the streets. Luckily my parents agreed to take him in. As long as we didn't share a room. My parents knew about our relationship and approved. 'Whatever made me happy' was my mother's motto.  
  
Daisuke didn't take it well though. What kid would? He was only fifteen at the time. He told me later that he'd tried to keep form going back to the drugs. Tried to be strong, for me. But he couldn't help himself. The call of them was just too strong. The need to disconnect from the world to great.  
  
I've talked to Jun about it. When she can see us without her parents knowing. She doesn't know what to do to help him either. Lately we've discussed checking him into a rehab center. We just don't know how he'd take it though. Mentally. He might think we're abandoning him too. Like all the others.  
  
I know I've talked to them more than he has. And I was always the one on the outside. It's just Miyako though. She still seems to think that we belong together. I've told her many times that I'm gay and in a very committed relationship. It just seems to go in one ear and out the other. My Daisuke hasn't talked to any of them in close to three years. I doubt he's even seen them in close to two. Since my parents enrolled him in a new school.  
  
Well, he might have seen Takeru or Hikari an occasion. Yamato and Taichi still talk to him. With them I think the shunning was more accidentally than anything else. Taichi had college to go to, he's rarely home anymore and it costs to much to call. Yamato's band made it big in America. He sends Christmas and Birthday presents though. I know that they help my Daisuke. Help him remember that not all of his so-called friends abandoned him. Everyone but Jun and me.  
  
He's starting to come out of it now. I walk over to him and sit beside him. He's starting to shake. Coming down is never fun for him. He told me that the high was worth it though. As I wrap my arms around him I can't help but wonder if going to the digital world again is good. How will it effect my Daisuke? I hope it helps him. I really do. Maybe Veemon can do what me and Jun can't.  
  
He's starting to shake harder now and I hold him tighter in response. As I sit here on my roof with my love in my arms I pray to a god I don't believe in. I pray that this works. That this evil in the digital world is just the thing he needs to straighten out and maybe stay sober for good this time. I can only hope and pray. And I do.  



End file.
